


frio lá fora, e aqui um cobertor

by DuendeJunior



Series: Passo a Passo [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto nunca foi muito fã do frio, mas de vez em quando ele trazia benefícios inesperados. - Para o 30cookies, tema "inverno".</p>
            </blockquote>





	frio lá fora, e aqui um cobertor

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 02/07/2013 no FF.net. O tema geral é "inverno", mas só consegui definir o ~feel~ da fic depois de uma conversa com srta Poliana, então a fic é dedicada a ela (juro que um dia desses escrevo algo de um fandom do qual você ainda faz parte pra te dar).

  
Naruto nunca foi muito fã dos meses de inverno. Os primeiros dias eram até um pouco divertidos, com as cores do pôr do sol ficando cada vez mais fantásticas e a respiração ganhando forma ao entrar em contato com o ar frio. Mas não demorava muito para o jogo de "vamos soltar fumaça pela boca e fingir que somos dragões!" perder a graça e a irritação com o clima se estabelecer.

Por isso quando acordou em plena manhã de sábado, a contragosto, para ir ao banheiro – Naruto achava injusto que as necessidades fisiológicas não pudessem ser desligadas à noite e só religadas após as onze da manhã ou depois, em algum horário _decente_ –, simplesmente rolou para o outro lado da cama, não querendo se levantar.

Por um momento, Naruto permaneceu deitado, a cabeça escondida debaixo da montanha de cobertores. Ah, a cama quentinha...

Então, ele franziu a testa e entreabriu os olhos. Havia algo de errado naquela cena. Era para ter mais alguém do outro lado da cama ou...?

Um pequeno flashback da noite de sexta passou por sua mente confusa, o fazendo lembrar que Sai tinha vindo passar a noite em seu apartamento, já que o apartamento dele era bem mais longe do cinema, o horário dos transportes públicos já tinha acabado, e a noite estava fria demais para os dois não irem correndo para a casa de quem morasse mais perto.

O loiro se levantou com um sobressalto, quase batendo a cabeça na quina do criado-mudo. Ainda sentado na cama, olhou em volta do quarto – nenhum sinal de Sai. Olhou também debaixo da cama, só por precaução. Ali se encontravam o sapato preto e a blusa de frio que Sai usara na noite anterior, o que significava que pelo menos dentro do apartamento ele ainda devia estar.

Esfregando os olhos, Naruto puxou seu par de pantufas de debaixo da cama. Aproveitou também e puxou a blusa de Sai, vestindo-a após algumas sacudidelas – não conseguia localizar sua própria blusa de frio na bagunça do quarto, e era uma solução melhor do que ir para o banheiro enrolado num lençol.

Calçando as pantufas, Naruto saiu do quarto e atravessou o corredor em direção ao banheiro, de olhos ainda meio fechados, sem nem perceber que a porta da cozinha estava apenas encostada, em vez de fechada.

\- Maldito banheiro gelado – ele reclamou ao entrar no cômodo, e ouviu uma risadinha vinda de algum lugar do lado de fora.

Ignorando a risada, ele fez uso das facilidades sanitárias, deu descarga, lavou as mãos - xingando ainda mais quando a água fria atingiu suas mãos - e saiu correndo direto para o quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Sai encostado na pequena varanda do apartamento, que ficava do lado exatamente oposto ao da porta, usando apenas uma blusa de manga curta e uma calça de pijama azul que Naruto o tinha emprestado na noite anterior. Nas mãos, tinha a caneca de café fumegante.

\- Mas por onde você passou que eu não vi? - Naruto perguntou, a surpresa fazendo-o aumentar demais o tom de voz. Isso acabou assustando Sai, que não tinha ouvido a porta se abrir e quase engasgou com o café.

\- Ah, você já voltou - disse Sai, limpando com a blusa as gotas de café que tinham escorrido por seu pescoço. Naruto observou, metade interessado, metade com frio enquanto o abdômen do moreno se manteve exposto. - E acho que nesse horário as pessoas geralmente falam mais baixo.

Naruto fez uma careta.

\- É, talvez eu tenha alarmado os vizinhos. Mas a culpa é meio sua.

\- Minha? - Sai questionou, antes de tomar um novo gole do café.

\- É, sua. Eu não estava esperando nada disso.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Você encostado na minha varanda sem o menor sinal de estar com frio, você tomando meu café, você rindo da minha cara... - Naruto fez uma pausa. - Tudo que se refere a "você por aqui", acho.

Sai piscou.

\- Foi um elogio?

\- ... Não sei. Talvez? É, acho que sim.

Sai corou de leve, o que trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Naruto.

O loiro começou a esfregar os braços para espantar o frio que ainda o incomodava, o que o fez se lembrar de uma dúvida anterior.

\- Erm... Sai?

\- Sim?

\- Não está com frio, não?

Por trás da caneca erguida, Sai franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo pensar no assunto. Por fim, deu de ombros.

\- Não muito. Já me acostumei.

\- Ao frio?

\- Sim. - Baixou a xícara vazia. - Acho o inverno em Konoha bastante agradável. É a temperatura perfeita para manter a mente acordada e afiada o dia todo.

A cara de incredulidade de Naruto quase o fez rir, mas Sai se conteve a tempo.

\- Onde nasci era bem mais frio do que aqui, acredite – completou, o que deixou Naruto boquiaberto.

\- Cara, como é que você ainda está vivo? Não, espera - ele disse, antes que Sai pudesse dar alguma resposta. - Guarda essa resposta até eu voltar pros meus cobertores. Aqui tá frio demais pra falar de mais frio.

Dessa vez, Sai não conseguiu segurar a risada, que saiu mais alta do que deveria.

\- E quem está falando alto demais pro horário agora? - Naruto provocou, praticamente se jogando na cama.

\- A culpa é meio sua! – Sai respondeu, a voz e as risadas saindo abafadas por conta da mão tapando parcialmente a boca.

Da cama, Naruto sorriu mais, enrolado em todas as cobertas disponíveis.

\- Agora sim, me conte mais sobre esse inverno muito mais frio da sua terra natal. – Fez um bico, pensando melhor. – Ou então venha aqui pra baixo também, e depois me conte.

\- Já estou indo. – Sai se virou para a porta, mas não se dirigiu a ela. Em vez disso, espreguiçou-se longamente, alongando o corpo o máximo possível para sentir o ar fresco da manhã em todos os seus poros.

\- Só de olhar pra você, eu fico gelado. Anda logo. – O bico que Naruto fazia aumentou ainda mais.

Sai ainda foi à cozinha e demorou alguns minutos, lavando a caneca, só porque ele podia, enquanto Naruto resmungava sobre pessoas em particular que só podiam ser feitas de gelo ou algo do tipo.


End file.
